Mike Burke
Name: Michael Anthony Burke Age:38 Height:5’11" weight: 190 Hair color: Brown Eye color: Blue Build: Muscular Armor: Mandolorian Armor Color: Black and Gold Home Planet: Dantooine Alignment: Independent IMGhttp://i28.photobucket.com/albums/c231/Rapterace101/ARC_Trooper__ready_for_battle_by_Ku.jpg[/IMG] Personality: Mike is usually a very quiet man, he prefers to keep to himself, but his close knit group of comrades know him very well. He enjoys the rush of combat, and is always at the head of a formation leading an attack, not always the safest thing, and has earned him quite a few scars. He never goes against his word, and places honor above all. He is slow to anger, but when he is he usually loses control completely. With Mike's reputation, many people draw the conclusion that he is a cold blooded killer, Mike only kills out of necessity, which happens to be quite a lot in his line of work. History: Mike was born on Dantooine to a farming family, his father, James Burke, was Farmer and the local mechanic. Not much was to say about his life and Family on Dantooine, when he was 4, the Jedi 'recruited' him, he was quickly taken to Coruscant, and entered into his life as a Jedi. Mike was never very strong in the Force, he was however, very adept with a Lightsaber, and against his Masters teaching, he loved to use blasters and slug thrower's. As he grew older he grew more frustrated with the Jedi way of life. He hated being bound to all the strict rules and teachings; he was often scolded by his Master because he often broke rules. But his Master over looked this as Mike learned quick and well. Very Shortly after Mike was knighted, Mike turned his back on the Jedi. He was finally fed up with the constant rules the Jedi ran his life with, He wanted a life of freedom, not structure. So Against his master’s wishes’ he left Coruscant, with only the clothes on his back and his Lightsaber, and went to track down his birth parents. When he arrived on Dantooine it took him almost a week to track down where he was born. He found the farm to be deserted. When he searched the house he found that it had been abandoned for many years. He left to go search where they had gone, and went to the neighboring farm some distance away. The Family there told him that they moved off the land and went to Dantooine’s capital city. Mike managed to track down his Cousin and got most of the story from him. His mother had died of mysterious causes, and his father lost it and jumped planet, he hadn’t heard from him in almost 15 years. But he did have a key to his father’s storage unit that everything from the farm was moved. Mike visited the unit and sorted through most of the stuff. Most of it was random trinkets that families collected. But the more he searched the more stuff he found that normal family’s wouldn’t have. He found illegal blasters, mean combat knives, spying equipment, real shady stuff. Mike searched until he found a pressure sealed box, locked with an electronic pass code. Mike punched in random things it might be until he got it, his birth date. When the box opened he was surprised at what he found. He looked down and stared into the visor of a Black and Gold Mandolorian helmet, he picked it up and rolled it over in his hands. On the back Burke was etched into base. He looked down and saw a treasure trove of weapons and equipment. Mike spent all night going through the box. He packed away the Mando armor, all the weapons and equipment. He broke open a lock box he found at the bottom and thousands of credit’s enough to get Mike started off real well in the galaxy. He though his best course of action would be to try his hand at being a Mercenary. He collected most of the gear he could use and loaded it up in three duffel bags. He caught the first transport off planet and went back to Coruscant. He bought a safe house and set out to find a contractor. He joined on with a group of indescript merc’s and started fighting for the highest bidder. He fought in many battles of the Praxeum wars. For his first job’s Mike only wore minimal armor, deciding against the Mandolorian armor. Eventually he invested in a set of modern clone armor. It wasn’t long before the armor degenerated into merc armor, painted with his own colors, and many non standard attachments. Mike soon met a fiery Mandlorian Woman named Karen on mercenary job. She was an outcast Jedi Knight, being kicked during the Praxeum wars. She was also mercenary and she and Mike connected. Neither of them had a home or any family, so she and Mike split from the mercenary group and tore across the galaxy with no direction, just living for the thrill of life. After about a year of causing havoc, they decided to get married, the traditional Mandolorian way, and carved a homestead out of the landscape on Mandalore. Mike and Karen started Bounty Hunting Together. But then Mike's first son was Born, Michael A Burke II, after this Karen dropped out of hunting, and decided to stay on Manadolre to take care of Michael. After many years of being a successful hunter he was recruited by his best friend, Travis Sims, into the Sith Faction, the Scourge. Mike essentially separated himself from the force for as long as he could, not wanting to draw attention to himself, but when he met Vexx on the Droman Kaas, he thought he had found his calling. He let the dark side of the force consume him. He became the leading general of the Scourge, and very shortly Vexx’s apprentice. The War was long and bitter. He lost many close friends during the battles, but fought on anyways. His second son was born during the war, Eddie Exum Burke. He was deemed a tactical genius during the Scourge wars. Almost always outnumbered, their forces seemed to pull through time and time again. But their was only so much his soldiers could do. Eventually falling back to Droman Kaas, the Scourge Armada was surrounded. The battle the ensued still haunts Mike to this day, arriving late to the battle, Mike was able to commit his forces to the space battle, but led the majority of his troops to the ground in drop ships. Mike’s force’s defended the Citadel, the opposing forces were unable to crack their lines, but the casualties continued climbing. When Malak and Sithis turned on each other, there was nothing Mike could do, the Scourge lost cohesion, the space battle was lost and Mike and Travis were the only surviving leaders. As soon as Sithis jumped the system, Mike ordered for all remaining Scourge forces to stand down. The Scourge war was over. Mike and Travis were cleared through Empire lines, thanks to their long time Friend, Roth. So the two Scourge General’s vanished without a trace. Mike set about regrouping himself, with the dark side no longer controlling him. He concentrated on getting back to what kept him at peace Bounty Hunting, and his family. After his long standing in the Scourge, Mike had enough Credits to live and extravagant life in one of the sky needles on Coruscant. But being cooped up wasn’t for Mike. He decided to hang up his Battered Clone Armor, every being in the Galaxy that watched the holonet knew that Armor, so he finally decided unpack his Fathers Mandolorian Armor. He refitted it with all of his modifications from the clone armor. As he donned the armor, he knew his new life was beginning, that’s what being a Mandolorian was, wiping your slate clean and starting over. So Mike Burke started making a new name for himself, in his Black and Gold Mandolorian Armor. Lightsaber Form: Form VII: Juyo Force Form: Force Potency Force powers: Force Pull (Intermediate) Force Push (Intermediate) Force Throw (Intermediate) Telekinesis (Intermediate) Burst of Speed (Intermediate) Force Choke (Intermediate) Force Crush (Intermediate) Force lightning (Intermediate) Armor (Mandolorian) Traditional Beskargam The base plate's are Black, with Crimson trim. He has the mark of the Scourge painted on the side of his helmet, marking him as and Ex-Scourge General. He's updated the inner working's extensively. The HUD would even make a scout sniper jealous. His Father had the armor crafted from the best Mandolorian Iron money could buy. He had dual vibro blades in his wrist guards. He has pistol belts criscrossed over his waist, holding his repeating blasters on his sides. Weapons: Saldorian Armory RGG-2 Rapid Blaster Rifle SoroSuub X-45 "Sniper" Blaster Rifle x2 Drearian Defense Conglomerate D-49 Rapid-Fire Blaster Pistol Merr-Sonn Treppus-2 VibroBlade Czerka VibroKnuckler x1 single bladed lightsabers (Blue) x1 Double bladed lightsaber (silver) x2 Flash Grenades x2 Concusion grenades x5 HE GRenades Stun baton Rocket Pack Personal Shielding unit (20 SBD) Gandorthral Atmospherics Roamer-6 Breather Mask ChandrilTech PX-7 Heat Sensor Ship: The Star Reaper Firespray-class Patrol and Attack Ship Travel: Space, Atmospheric Manufacturer: Kuat Systems Engineering Length: 21.5 meters Color:Blue/Black Atmospheric speed: Very Fast (125 MGLT) Hyperdrive: 3.0 Crew: 2 Capacity: 6 captives or hard merchandise Two beds, two restraining bunks, four cages Light weapon generator Tractor Beam Generator Armament: 2x turreted double blaster cannon (1 port, 1 starboard) 2x Quad Laser Cannon (1 port, 1 starboard) 1x Proton Torpedo Tube 1x Concussion grenade tube Shields:Very Heavy (250 SBD) Proton Torpedo Launcher Proton Torpedo's x5 Concussion Grenade x5 Name: DeathBringer Model: Bes'uliik Manufacturer MandalMotors Class: Starfighter Length: 15 meters Atmospheric speed: Very Fast (125 MGLT) Hyperdrive rating: Class 3.0 Width: 8 meters Height/depth: 4 meters or less Hull: Mandalorian iron armor Crew: 1 or 2 Armament: 4x double blaster cannon 1x proton torpedo tube 1x quad Laser cannon. Name: Black Sun Model# : Action VI Bulk Freighter Designer/Manufacturer : Corellian Engineering Corporation Combat Designation : Medium Bulk Freighter Scale : Capital Length : 125 Metres Crew : 10 Modified so Mike can fly it on his own, the ships AI deals with micro managment, and with weapons systems sometimes. Sublight Speed : 2 Space Units Hyperdrive Rating : Class 3 Atmospheric Speed : 650 kph (WEG=225) Cargo Capacity : 90,000 Metric Tons Consumables : 9 Months Weapons : Modified DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets (4) Turbolaser cannons (30) Shields/Hull Rating : Shields 1D. Hull 3D Vehicles: 74-Z speeder bike LATT/I Gunship (Gift from Travis)